Various string instruments such as guitars, mandolins, banjos, harpsichords, etc. are played with the aid of a pick. Generally, such picks are flat disks of triangular shape where the corners of the triangle are rounded and the perimeter of the pick itself is a single smooth curve. The pick would be held at the wide portion of the triangle and the narrow portion would make contact with the strings of the instrument.
It is known to provide such picks with a gripping surface to enhance the handling of the picks. Conventionally, various methods are used such as machining or laser cutting or manual operations to form the gripping surface on the pick. It would be desirable if a reliable, yet less expensive method of manufacturing could be used for forming such gripping surfaces.